


What are you doing up?

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: This was written for request by AlyssAlenko. Smutty goodness ensues.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	What are you doing up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



"What are you doing up?” Kaidan asked as he stepped through the door into their quarters aboard the Normandy. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Shepard admitted. She was sitting at the desk in the tank top and shorts that she usually slept in, looking over some documents on the computer, "So I figured I’d catch up on some paperwork.”

“You must be desperate,” Kaidan teased as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sitting down on the edge of the bed--everyone knew just how much Shepard hated paperwork and the lengths she’d go to avoid it.

“Hoped it would put me to sleep,” she shrugged and shot him a small grin, “no luck yet.”

“At least Command will be happy,” He unlaced his boots, pulled them off, and dropped them to the floor before taking his socks off and tossing them into a nearby hamper. 

“For once.” Shepard turned the chair, watching him.

Kaidan felt her eyes on him, basking in her undivided attention as he grasped the hem of his shirt, taking his time and pulling it slowly over his head, muscles flexing. It followed his socks into the hamper. He winked at her as he stood up and unfastened his belt and unsnapped his pants, hooking his thumbs into his waistband and tugging it down slightly. “See something you like?"

“Always." She licked her lips and looked him up and down, unable to tear her eyes away.

His cock responded to her gaze, hardening and pushing against the restraining fabric. Making sure she was still watching, he pushed his pants down over his hips and let them pool at his feet, smirking as her gaze immediately focused on the bulge in the front of his boxer briefs. 

With a soft sigh, Shepard shook her head as if to clear it before turning back to the computer. “I should finish this up.” 

“It can wait,” Kaidan climbed into the bed before pulling back the covers on her side. "Come to bed."

Saving her work, she shut down the terminal and stood, stretching before padding the short distance across the room to their bed and slipping in beside him. She snuggled up to him as Kaidan covered them with the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him, so his chest was flush against her back.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

“Love you, too.” She answered with a contented sigh as she tried to get comfortable, her wiggling pressing her bottom against his length. 

“Shepard,” he muttered in warning, “Keep that up and we won’t be sleeping.”

Without hesitation, she pushed back against him again.

“You asked for it,” Kaidan growled and nipped her earlobe, thrusting his hips towards her and driving his quickly hardening cock against her ass.

“Kaidan,” she whimpered needily.

He rained open mouthed kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck, to her pulse, enjoying the noises of pleasure she was making. He nipped and sucked the skin, finally biting down and leaving a bruise, marking her. Shepard inhaled sharply as Kaidan lathed his tongue across the area, soothing the pain. Sighing in pleasure, Shepard tipped her head and gave him easier access to the tender skin of her neck, encouraging him. Kaidan sucked in a bit of skin a second time, biting down, darkening and enlarging his mark; he loved seeing his visible mark on her, claiming her.

“Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt heat pooling in her stomach, her need for this man, skyrocketing. "Yes…"

Kaidan’s hands drifted south, grasping the hem of her tank top and pulling it off her, tossing it somewhere behind him. He let his hands wander, exploring every curve of her body and cupping one of her breasts. Using the pad of his thumb, he circled her nipple and made it pebble. After a moment, he turned his attention to the other nipple and repeated his action, Shepard arching her back, pushing her breast into his hand as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“K--” Was all she managed.

“What?” He asked as his hands abandoned her breasts and travelled downwards.

"I--I need--need--" Shepard stuttered, unable to complete her thought.

"Hmmm?" He asked as his fingertips traced the waistline of her shorts. "What do you need?"

She felt a hot rush of desire flood her body and head south, pooling between her thighs and fueling the growing ache inside of her; she needed him.

“You.” She admitted. “I need you.”

He pushed her shorts down her hips and off.

“Commando.” He groaned appreciatively as he lavished attention on her needy body, touching and caressing her soft skin.

He slipped his hand between her legs, tracing gentle circles around where she wanted his touch most, Kaidan slipped a finger into her overheated body, slowly working it in and out, Shepard seeking friction and grinding her clit against his palm. A second finger quickly joined the first and worked her body into a frenzy of need, in and out. When he plunged a third finger into her heat, Shepard was nearly pushed over the edge of oblivion into ecstasy. She bit her lower lip. It felt as if her body was on fire and she was willingly throwing herself into the flames.

"God,” Shepard moaned.

"So hot." He mumbled as he pressed a kiss against her neck.

After just a few more strokes he pulled his fingers out of her.

“Kaidan!” She whined, hips stuttering at the loss--she needed something inside her. “No. Need you inside."

She started to turn over to rid him of his boxers, but he held her in place, spooning his body behind hers and adjusted her leg to give him easier access. He pushed his boxers down and kicked them off under the covers, pressing his rock hard erection against her wet entrance.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” Shepard breathed as she pressed back into him in a desperate attempt to impale herself on his cock and relieve the growing ache in her body. “Please.”

Kaidan held her hips still and pushed into her, inch by inch, drawing out their pleasure; he didn't want to rush this, wanted to savor every last precious moment. With one powerful thrust, he hilted himself inside her hot pussy, making her moan in relief. The feeling of fullness was overpowering all of Shepard’s senses--all she could think about was his cock stretching and filling her center. After giving their bodies time to adjust, Kaidan started rocking his hips, small movements that teased both of them.

“So tight,” He whispered, nipping at her ear. “So hot.” 

“Kaidan...”

“Hmmm?” he answered as he pulled out her heat, leaving just his tip inside her, before plunging back into her.

“Fuck me hard. Now.”

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned and he slammed his cock into her heat, hilting himself inside her in one almost violent thrust, repeating it a second and third time.

“God.” She moaned as she thrust back into him, meeting him stroke for stroke.

Kaidan set a hard and fast pace, driving himself deeper into her welcoming heat with each stroke. As their passions built, all other thoughts fled; all they could think about was the all consuming fire inside their bodies and the need to extinguish it. As their pace grew faster and more frantic, the more overwhelming the need for release became. Pushing back into his powerful thrust, Shepard screamed her release in the form of his name. Feeling her walls slam down on his cock was the final straw. With one last powerful thrust that rocked both of their bodies, Kaidan followed her into ecstasy, spilling his essence inside of her heated and willing body.

The feeling of his warmth filled her, pushing her pleasure to even greater heights.

“Yes.” She moaned as her walls milked him for every last drop until they were both spent.

Sweaty and worn out, they laid tangled together on the bed, trying to recover, their breathing heavy. Kaidan was the first to regain some strength and reached down, carefully pulling his cock from inside her, both of them groaning at the loss. He lay back on the bed and rested his head on his pillow, still gasping a bit for breath.

Still smiling happily, Shepard rolled over and snuggled against him, his shoulder her pillow. They were pressed together from shoulder to hip, their legs tangled together.

“I’m glad I couldn’t sleep.” She mumbled into his chest, exhaustion hitting her all at once.

“Me too.” Kaidan agreed, pressing a kiss into her sweaty hair. “Though if I’d known, I would’ve tried to get up here sooner.”

“You came soon enough.” She teased as she drifted off.

“We both did.” He laughed, closing his eyes and following her into slumber….

The End….


End file.
